25 Truths About Deidara
by MirrorFade
Summary: Twenty Five truths about our favorite blond bomb specialist, mostly before he joined the Akatsuki. Not quite what you'd expect.


**AN-Hey, me again. I was suffering from writers block, and thought I'd have a go at writing a "20 truths" fic. As you can see, it's twenty-five truths, but give me a break, this is my first time attempting such a thing. If I try this again, I'll do a better job. I chose Deidara because he is one of my favorite characters. Live with it. I'm really sorry, but I don't know Deidara's surname. If anyone knows it, please let me know. I don't own anything but my Shikyo, who I really hope isn't a Mary Sue. I can't help it, I like creating OCs. Now please read and please, for THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING SACRED, PLEASE REVIEW! Ok, I'm done now. **

**25 Truths About Deidara**

Despite what many think, for he hasn't given them any reason to think otherwise, Sasori wasn't the first one the Deidara addressed as Danna, though the puppet-master would in all likelihood be the last to be called such a name by the blond missing-nin from Iwagakure no Sato.

The first one the nukenin called Master was a kunoichi from Iwa. She wasn't his sensei, she wasn't even a full Jounin. No, Tusumi Shikyo was a Tokubetsu Jounin, and therefore not qualified to teach a genin three-man team. Seeing how common it was to see the two of them admiring the destruction Deidara's bombs would create or the damage brought about by Shikyo's homemade explosive notes, it wasn't really that hard to picture them as sensei and student. Many did.

The first time Deidara addressed Shikyo as Danna, the older explosives expert was so stunned she miscalculated the blast radius of one of her tags and nearly lost her left arm. Deidara found this very amusing. Shikyo, less so.

After passing the Chunin exams on his second attempt, Shikyo took on the blond as her official apprentice. Many frowned at this, including Deidara's Jounin sensei and the Tsuchikage. Shikyo's love of destruction was well known, and many of Iwa feared what would happen if her student inherited her lust. Their fear was not unwarranted.

Unlike everyone else in the village, Shikyo never asked her apprentice why he added the "un" after every sentence. Deidara never figured out why.

Also unlike everyone else in Iwagakure no Sato, Deidara's master was never repulsed by the mouths on his hands. Instead, she taught him to channel chakra through them to create better clay for more destructive bombs.

Deidara once asked her why she treated him so differently from the others. Shikyo had shrugged and muttered something about him being too cute for her to be cruel to him. She never told him the real reason. Deidara sometimes wondered if she had one.

Sometimes the blond explosives expert asked his master why she didn't hold the title of Jounin, for she had the skill to attain the rank. She hadn't said anything then, but later she told him she didn't want to deal with politics. Deidara hadn't understood then.

Deidara once had a habit of tugging his danna's ponytail when he wanted her attention, liking the way it bobbed up and down. Shikyo wasn't so supportive of this habit, for it seemed Deidara wanted her attention for something every three minutes.

10.) Deidara's parents hadn't been so supportive of his training under the older explosives expert. Deidara hadn't really cared until the night he lost his left eye, courtesy of his mother's temper and a well aimed throw with a blunted kunai.

11.) Shikyo didn't approve of her student's parents, and made her feelings known via an explosive tag disguised as an ink painting. The resulting destruction was something to behold.

12.) There was a time when Deidara didn't see his Danna for several weeks, and then she reappeared, in the Emergency Room of the hospital. He later learned she had been captured and interrogated by shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. It was then he learned that the war between Iwa and Konoha never really ended.

13.) Up until the day before he did it, if you asked Deidara if he had ever considered going rogue and destroying the majority of Iwagakure no Sato, he would have laughed at you.

14.) The most painful day in Deidara's life wasn't the day his mother cut his eye out. It was the day his Danna was executed for treason.

15.) He doesn't tell anyone this. It might hurt his image as a heartless criminal and all.

16.) Nobody bothered to bury her after they killed her before the entire village. Not even her friends.

17.) Nobody seemed to care that the treason Shikyo had been killed for wasn't even committed by her.

18.) Deidara was thankful his master taught him how to break into the ANBU armory unnoticed. He was also thankful she had taught him how to slit throats, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to destroy as much of the village as he did before the Tsuchikage organized an effective resistance.

19.) Deidara knew one of his Danna's greatest wishes had been to join the organization called Akatsuki. He hadn't really wanted to, but he joined in her place.

20.) He still finds it odd his Danna wanted to join an organization of S-class criminals, for she had always seemed loyal to Iwa.

21.) After her death, he learned she hadn't been so loyal as he thought.

22.) Despite this, he's still not sure why Shikyo wanted to join, but she had told him she did once, and he knows she wasn't kidding.

23.) He still goes back to Iwa every once and a while to detonate a few explosions and cause the damage his Danna loved as much or perhaps even more than he does. For Deidara, it's like leaving flowers. He calls it Shikyo's memorial service.

24.) The shinobi of Stone call it terrorism.

25.) The first time he called Sasori Danna was a slip of tongue, a lapse in concentration on the blonde's part. After that, it just stuck. Sasori never questioned it, and for that, Deidara is thankful.

**Author's Note: Well, did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! Oh, here's a bit of irony; Shikyo's name means "Death" in Japanese. I am morbid, no? I created her a long time ago, but this is the first time I wrote her into a fic. This was a way for me to explore her character, as well as Deidara's before he joined the Akatsuki. I apologize if my favorite blond bomb specialist seemed OOC to anyone. Such was not my intention. Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
